1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external switch button installation structure, and more particularly to an external switch structure disposed through a housing for compact electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
External switch buttones of the prior art are located at the side or the top surface of internal press-switch buttones in such a manner that the internal press-switch buttones are pressed down when the external switch buttones are pressed by the user. This type of external switch button is provided with an arm section engaged, in a freely rotatable manner, with a protrusion provided on the underside of a case. This type of external switch button structure is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Law Application Disclosure SHO 60-172246 (JP-U-60-172246) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Disclosure HEI 2-247922 (JP-A-2-247922).
In order to anchor the arm section to the protrusion, the protrusion is fitted in a hole provided near the tip of the arm section, and the upper end of the protrusion is then welded fast by thermal deformation.
According to the prior art mentioned above, however, provision of special facilities for welding become necessary, and this requires an investment in the facilities and a site for installation of the facilities. Man-hours for installation of the facilities and money for their operation are required as well.
In addition, since the external switch and the arm section are integrally formed of a rigid polyacetal, the external switch button, when used in a pager, contacts the internal press-switch button and produces noise when the pager vibrates to notify a user of an incoming call.